seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece Legacy: The rouges of Lougetown part 5
Todo looked at his handiwork. He caused a hole as big as him to the boat. He has trained his right arm for over 10 years, and his left for 5. All since the age of 7. Well, maybe destroy a marine battleship was an exaggeration, but he did sink it with a huge hole. That gave him a bounty of 15 million . He turned around, and looked at the woods. Yep, his crew of 50 hiding in it. They all had rifles, and would shoot the enemies in case Todo couldn't handle them. A young man jumped from his boat, and he prepared some karate stance. "WHY DID YOU ATTACK MY BOAT?!" "Sorry kid, I don't care. I'm here for one man, heard of him? His name is Tack. If I crush him, my bounty will soar. I could even be some Super rookie. Get out of my way, and I will let you live." "Don't underestimate me!" "Well then kid, ever got hit by a force of 5 tons?" Todo sprinted towards the kid, and sent jabs. He was unable to hit the kid, and the kid sent some round house kick at Todo's head, making Todo fall to the floor. The kid looked down at Todo, and said "You think that's my best? Get up. You haven't even come close to seeing my best!" Todo growled, and looked up at the kid. He underestimated him, and grabbed dirt. He flicked it in the eye of the kid, and he started to wipe his eyes. Todo got up, and hit him with a full right. He felt bone crack, and he saw the kid fall, he was on the floor. Todo smirked, and stomped on the kids head. "YOU THINK SOME LITTLE BRAT CAN TAKE THE GREAT TODO?! I HAVE DESTROYED BOATS TWICE THE SIZE OF YOURS WITH ONE PUNCH! DON'T YOU UNDERESTIMATE ME ONE BIT!" He stomped on him one more time, and looked back at the boat. Now, he would crush Tack, and even if he can't... 50 rifles pointed at a head and firing at the same time might kill him. He saw a young man come out of the boat kitchen, and he was who Todo wanted. Tack! He saw the kid, and then Todo, and snarled. The look made Todo jump. He... Didn't know why, but he knew that he did something. He made a mistake. A grave one! Tack ran towards Todo, and jumped off the boat, falling near the kid. He looked down at the kid, and he looked back at Todo. "You did this?" Those three words nearly terrified Todo, until he remembered he had over 40 guys backing him up. He got in a fighting position, and looked Tack right in the eye. "I am Todo! The great..." "Shut up." Tack punched Todo in the face, sending Todo falling instantly, his legs stopped working. He made a damn mistake. The raffle was to trick strong pirates. The crowd was his crew, with damn hookers. He would use it, to crush them, and show the world he did it. It worked 4 times, and he thought Tack would be the 5th. He barely got up, and he saw Tack. He looked pissed, and Todo his behind his arms. "Wh...what's with the kid? What's so... Special?" "Nothing. He's not super strong, or super smart, but he fed me. Also, he has some willpower, and that's nice to see." "W...what?" Todo looked at where the kid was on the floor, and instead, saw him getting up. The kid got into a striking position, and Todo did the same. The kid gave a look to Todo, and said "I am Captain Nathan, of the Nathan pirates, and a martial arts black belt of the death palm! I will be your opponent. Who are you?" Todo smirked, and decided to play along. "I am Captain Todo, of the Todo pirates! I will crush your bones like sticks!" In terms of raw power, Todo beat Nathan in every way, but in speed and skill, Nathan was far better. Todo sent a few left jabs at Nathan, who dodged them, and did a kick at Todo's head. Todo's nose broke, and he did a right cross, barely hitting Nathan, but the part he did it was bloody. It was the difference of the two. Nathan could hit Todo 5 times, and barely affect him. Todo can hit Nathan one time, and take him out. Todo sent another deadly right cross at Nathan, and decided to send a jab when it would miss. Nathan saw both fist, and ducked. He kicked Todo in the knee, and kicked Todo in the chin. Todo fell, and Nathan prepared a karate chop. He looked down at Todo's skull, and hit him full force, knocking out Todo. Todo was knocked out, and Nathan turned around, to look at Tack. He heard grunts from the woods, and turned around, to see over 50 men knocked out, with Tack stretching. "You done yet?" Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:The rouges of Lougetown arc